


GOBB 2019 Art for fic 034

by CynSyn



Series: amadness2method's art for Good Omens Big Bang 2019 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Good Omens Big Bang, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: This is the art for fic 034. The fic was, unfortunately, not finished in spite of how really wonderful it was.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: amadness2method's art for Good Omens Big Bang 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609108
Kudos: 37
Collections: Good Omens Big Bang 2019





	GOBB 2019 Art for fic 034

If the author has the ability to come back to finish the fic, I'd love to continue working with them on it.

Until then, please enjoy this addition to the Good Omens Big Bang 2019!

You can also view this on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/amadness2method/photos/a.490445025064209/628200581288652/?type=3&theater), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7mVyq_DbxT/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1219753334703296518), and [Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/190391502751/this-was-fic-034-but-the-author-unfortunately). 


End file.
